Problem: Luis has 6 oranges for every 14 kiwis. Write the ratio of oranges to kiwis as a simplified fraction.
Explanation: Ratios can be written in a few different ways that mean the same thing. You can express a ratio with a colon separating the two numbers. $6:14$ You can write it out as a phrase like this. $6 \text{ to } 14$ Or, you can express a ratio as a fraction. $\dfrac{6}{14}=\dfrac{3}{7}$ Therefore, $\dfrac{3}{7}$ is the ratio of oranges to kiwis written as a simplified fraction.